


Дьявольские мотивы

by Revival_Rain



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revival_Rain/pseuds/Revival_Rain
Summary: Как назло, музыкальная шкатулка стала любимым развлечением в семье, следовательно – каждодневным мучением.





	1. Часть 1

Ночь Охоты – время, когда Луна величественно примеряет свой алый наряд, когда из тьмы на ее свет выползают самые страшные твари, когда ни один Охотник не знает, вернется ли он назад, домой, ибо начинается кровавый пир.

  
  
В камине тихо потрескивал огонь, а по стенам старого дома гуляли мрачные тени, рисуя жуткие картины возможного будущего. Семья Охотника молча сидела за общим столом. Никто не смел поднять и взора, никто не смел сказать и слова или как-либо еще нарушить тишину – кто-то из страха, кто-то из-за ощущения приближающейся опасности, а кому-то в голову начинал бить шальной зов, заставляя кипеть кровь, и напоминая, что теперь не время сидеть без дела.  
  
Минуты мучительно тянулись.  
  
 _Уже совсем скоро. Уже совсем близко._  
  
Сегодня сон обошел стороной каждого в этом городе. Сегодня Ярнам вдохнул полной грудью своих темных гниющих улиц, вгоняя в них жизнь, даруя им смерть, и воспевая хвалебную песнь Спасение Несущей. Сегодня все желающие напьются вдоволь.  
  
 _Громкий скрежет – чьи-то острые когти, не зная покоя, безжалостно оставляли глубокие следы на каменной мостовой._  
  
В тот же миг две маленькие девочки испуганно вздрогнули, и одна маленькая ручка нашла другую, принося временное успокоение.  
  
 _Тихое постукивание по внешней стороне дома неумолимо продвигалось в сторону главного входа, давая начало игре._  
  
Женщина нервно поджала губы и перевела взгляд на мужа. Той ночью никто не ждал гостей, а старый Хенрик должен был вернуться лишь к рассвету. Это было известно всем.  
  
 _Всё вдруг замерло, и оглушительный удар заставил содрогнуться дом. Чье-то тело, столкнувшись с непреодолимой преградой, отлетело обратно во тьму. Ведь не для того хозяин ставил столь крепкие двери, чтобы каждый мог ворваться и устроить свое кровавое пиршество за его столом._  
  
Ощутимая ярость. Внутреннее ожесточение медленно приближалось к роковой отметке. На лице Отца Гаскойна, которому завещали хранить последний глоток счастья в этом погибающем мире, начинал проступать звериный оскал. Приближалось время, когда никто и ничто уже не могло остановить разъяренного демона внутри. Особая ночь, и всем придется испить ее полностью.  
  
Виола, видя пугающие изменения в лице супруга и помня предостережения Хенрика, сорвалась с места и метнулась наверх; послышался стук крышки чердака о пол. Страх и непонимание в глазах девочек усилились: то ли бежать за матерью, то ли остаться и изо всех сил пытаться сдержать отца, лишь бы тот не вышел сегодня наружу. Но все уже разрешилось само.  
  
 _Скопившееся в воздухе напряжение прорезал нечеловеческий крик. Монстр, не стерпев неудачи, вцепился в оконную решетку и начал биться о нее, пытаясь вырвать, визжа, рыча, передвигаясь по периметру дома и разрушая то, до чего дотянутся лапы – ища ход._  
  
Безумие росло. Ночной город наполнялся беспокойными звуками. Непрошеные истины все сильнее сводили с ума. И спрятанные во тьме глаза никого уже не могли спасти. В воздухе пахло смертью. В воздухе пахло кровью. Такой желанной свежей кровью.  
  
 _Далекий вой. Гость замер. Вой повторился. И нечто сорвалось прочь, в глубь улиц на зов себе подобного. Мгновение спустя послышался множественный топот ног._  
  
Казалось, все должны были вздохнуть спокойно, но зверь не ушел. Он проснулся там, где его совершенно не ждали – внутри дома.  
  
Дыхание ускорилось, грудь начала бешено вздыматься, колокольчики нервно зазвенели, предвещая беду. Обоняние усилилось, и дурно стало от запахов, идущих с грязных улиц города. Слюна густо закапала изо рта, требуя удовлетворить проснувшиеся потребности хозяина.  
  
 _«Ты не видишь нас, Охотник, мы знаем! Не видишь, но ты чувствуешь, слышишь нас! Так знай же, тебя уже не спасти!»_  
  
Отчаянный и злой рев вырвался из глотки еще не зверя, но уже не человека, заставляя девочек обмереть от ужаса. Бугры мышц, бездумно слонявшихся по телу, пытались изменить его, стремясь создать монстра и причиняя нечеловеческую боль, вынуждая то ли кричать, то ли выть от всех чуждых телу ощущений.  
  
Старшая сестра, выйдя первой из оцепенения, схватила младшую и бросилась в угол комнаты, в самую тень, прячась за креслом, обе закрыли глаза и заткнули уши. Действительно – лучше было этого не видеть и не слышать. Ведь что могло быть страшнее того, когда лицо самого любимого и доброго на свете отца искажалось почти до неузнаваемости? И затаились девочки вовремя – крепкий деревянный стол разлетелся в щепки. Метания бедной твари, страдающей от метаморфоз и жаждущей вырваться в ночь, уничтожали все на своем пути.  
  
Зверь быстро приближался к заветному углу.  
  
 _«Время убивать. Время искать нас. Время наказывать тех, кто еще смеет притворяться людьми. Время петь песнь смерти, Отец!»_  
  
Тихая чарующая музыка показалась чем-то невозможным в этом водовороте безумия. Монстр замер. Чьи-то руки тянулись к нему, чьи-то глаза всплывали в его памяти, забытые чувства вновь рвали его сердце. Шквал болезненных эмоций вымещал зверя, возвращая человека, который хотел бы никогда этого больше не слышать и не видеть. Полный боли крик огласил воздух. Человек рухнул на колени и замер.  
  
\- О, Великие! Какое облегчение! – жена не без помощи дочерей осторожно подхватила его и с трудом усадила на одно из уцелевших кресел, – Не думала, правда, что она поможет, и что смогу найти ее так быстро, но мне повезло. Какое счастье, что успела вовремя! Значит, отец был прав…  
  
Слезы облегчения, успокаивающие улыбки, полные тепла и любви объятия. Гостиная наполнилась разговорами, что вызвали общие воспоминания, вот только участвовали в них не все. Это не осталось незамеченным.  
  
\- Дорогой?..  
  
Виола осторожно тронула Гаскойна за плечо, вытаскивая того из забытья.  
  
Тяжелый вздох. Нервно сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся кулаки.  
  
\- Где ты ее нашла? – устало спросил он, пытаясь контролировать нарастающую панику внутри себя.  
  
\- На чердаке. Среди…   
  
Но дальше Гаскойн уже не слышал оживленного щебетания супруги – сквозь прорванную занавесь свет луны медленно, но верно подползал к его ногам.  
  
 _«Кошмар уже близко. Сон тебя не спасет. Сон тебя больше не спрячет. Ты не заглушишь наши голоса, ведь в тебе течет нечистая кровь, Охотник. Ты неизлечимо болен. Контракт был большой ошибкой.»_  
  
После столь зловещих слов из такой привычной и спокойной тьмы, сопровождающей его уже долгие годы и прячущей все ужасы этого мира, прямо изнутри, на него взглянули все те же самые глаза, явившиеся со звуками Шкатулки.  
  
Луна быстро достигла своей цели, и отчаяние охватило разум Гаскойна. Его сознание помутнело, никакие слова или действия любимой семьи уже не могли сдержать таящуюся в нем темную сущность, не могли пробиться сквозь завесу боли. Эта ночь не давала им ни единого шанса. И он вырвался в ее раскрытые объятия, обнажив оружие, надеясь забыться в битве. Вот только в битве с кем? С самим собой?  
  
\- Отец, не надо! – детские голоса слились в один.  
  
\- Гаскойн, стой! – женщина выбежала на крыльцо, но вокруг уже никого не было – Вернись!  
  
Последний беспомощный крик забрал у нее остатки сил, и она осела наземь, поняв, что в эту ночь может потерять не только своего отца, но еще и любимого мужа. Рыдания вырвались из ее груди, но две пары маленьких ручек тут же обняли ее, два теплых детских тела прижались к ней – так дочери пытались показать, что, может быть, еще не все потеряно, не позволяли матери уйти в себя и упиться горем.  
  
Далекий взрыв нарушил тишину. Шум города вновь ворвался в ее небольшой мир.  
  
И пришло осознание того, что они сидят тут как живая мишень. Схватив девочек в охапку, Виола втащила их обратно в дом, попутно давая указания. Это место защитит их, а она должна найти и вернуть его. Она не может иначе. Слишком сильна любовь. Слишком непреодолимо влияние ночи, рождающей безумные идеи и дающей силы для бездумных поступков.  
  
Виола вернулась в ночь. Она не слышала зов дочерей. Она забыла Шкатулку. Единственную, что помогла бы человеку не сойти с ума, напомнив, возможно, о семье. Ошибка следовала за ошибкой.  
  
Дверь была крепко заперта. Но беда никогда не приходила одна. Не в эту ночь.


	2. Часть 2 (До)

Дверь спальни громко скрипнула, и из коридора хлынул яркий луч света, прорезая сгустившуюся за время его отсутствия тьму. Вошедший замер и, не дождавшись никаких признаков внимания, уверенно и тихо ступая, двинулся дальше – к кровати.  
  
Хозяин, сквозь сон почувствовав присутствие чужака в комнате, не открывая глаз, осторожно проверил рукой место рядом с собой. Пустовало. Вздохнув, он приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
\- Уходишь ты на удивление тихо, что нельзя сказать о твоем появлении.  
  
Тонкие губы гостя растянулись в насмешливой улыбке. Ничем не показав своего разочарования от того, что его обнаружили раньше времени, Миколаш, сменив траекторию, направился прямиком к окну и резко раздвинул плотные шторы.  
  
Послышалось недовольное ворчание. Гаскойн поспешно прикрыл рукой глаза – свет встающего солнца упал точно на его лицо, причиняя жгучую боль после приятного полумрака комнаты.  
  
\- Что же Вы, Отец? Посмотрите, какая сегодня чудесная погода!  
  
Смеющийся голос перекликался со стуком открываемых ставень. В комнату хлынул прохладный и до одурения сладкий свежий воздух. Природа просыпалась: в зыбкой рассветной чистоте пока еще чувствовался аромат раскрывающихся цветов, и ничто не заглушало пения птиц, хоть во дворе уже и слышались первые людские голоса – жизнь вновь набирала свои обороты.  
  
Бодрость захлестнула тело Гаскойна, зовя тут же подняться с кровати.  
  
\- И что же заставило тебя так рано встать в выходной день, если они вообще у тебя бывают? – усмехнувшись, спросил он, подходя и выглядывая в окно.  
  
Как всегда в подобных случаях и бывало, ответа не последовало. Выждав, Гаскойн обнял Миколаша сзади и ткнулся в его кудрявую макушку, давая той время на размышления. Злиться причин не было, да и он уже привык к выходкам своего сожителя, поэтому стоило подождать, пока тот придет к внутреннему согласию и выложит все сам.  
  
На сей раз молчание затягивалось.  
  
\- Наши ночные беседы делают меня не менее счастливым, чем их последующее продолжение, – вдруг отстранившись, медленно начал Миколаш, попутно доставая что-то из кармана и протягивая собеседнику. – Что ж, это моя благодарность за все и мой ответ на твой вопрос.  
  
Гаскойн машинально принял, как оказалось, старую шкатулку и начал бегло ее изучать. Удивление на его лице быстро сменилось неприкрытым интересом. Царапины на крышке и стенках вещицы говорили, что она многое повидала, но сей факт нисколько не умалял ее красоты, даже наоборот. Железное творение неизвестного мастера приятно холодило и тяжелило руку, давая понять, что внутри оно совсем не полое, а серебряный узор не мог не вызывать восхищения: раскидистое дерево, изображенное на лицевой стороне, будто жило своей жизнью. Здесь игра света на искусной вязи древнего узора в переплетённых ветвях кроны создавала иллюзию колышущихся листьев. Казалось, только прислушайся – и почудится ветер среди них.  
  
\- Она была найдена в подземельях, интерес к которым и привел тебя в наш далекий город, – Миколаш, наблюдая лицо напротив, неприкрыто наслаждался произведенным эффектом. – А теперь открой ее.  
  
Чужой голос отвлек Гаскойна от созерцания вещицы и побудил совершить предложенные действия. Шкатулка отворилась, показав себя целиком. Поворот ручки вызвал изумленный вздох –до чего же прекрасна была мелодия, донесшаяся изнутри.  
  
_«Запомни, – ворвалось в поток его мыслей.»_  
  
Он посмотрел на Миколаша, желая поделиться нахлынувшими эмоциями, но осекся – тяжелый пристальный взгляд застал его врасплох.  
  
Мелодия все еще звучала, а омут этих равнодушных глаз, совсем как при их первой встрече, уже затягивал его в себя. Словно погружал в сон. Все глубже и глубже, туда, где синева становилась непроглядным мраком, где ты в панике задыхался, где было невыносимо холодно. Там, нагой и с опустевшей головой, в абсолютном одиночестве и тишине, разрываемой только бешеным стуком сердца, ты прозревал. И новый, пытливый взгляд изнутри подчинял тебя. И чем больше страха и раболепия ты выказывал, тем глубже он проникал в тебя, видя насквозь; тем больше и больше появлялось новых любопытствующих глаз. И в этот миг вокруг загоралось множество звезд. Столь разных, недоступных и неописуемо красивых...  
  
\- Это прощальный подарок, – глаза Миколаша вдруг потускнели, из иссиня-черных став серыми, и извергли путешественника обратно.  
  
\- Что? – Гаскойн издал еле слышный вздох непонимания.  
  
\- Думаю, ты и сам все прекрасно осознаешь.  
  
_Легкий, почти неощутимый удар в спину._  
  
\- Слишком разные. Как Небо и Земля.  
  
Да, он уже осознал. Наступал тот самый момент, когда напускное спокойствие Миколаша резко перерастало в бред одержимого, что Гаскойн ненавидел – в такие моменты его просто не существовало. Эти речи звучали непрерывным пылким монологом и предназначались не для него.  
  
_«Первое знакомство.»_  
  
\- Тебе пора уезжать... Досадно! Увезти с собой столь ценные знания, добытые столькими усилиями! И поделиться с чужаками, что ничего поймут! Даже не поверят... Идиоты! Невежи! Просто бессмысленная трата ценных материалов! Что за ненужный жест дружелюбия с нашей стороны...  
  
_Еще один, но пока еще тоже слабый._  
  
Тьма поглотила серые очи и, выплеснувшись из них, начала метаться по комнате.  
  
_«Знакомство с нами.»_  
  
\- Их не было здесь! Они ничего не видели! Они ничего не знают! Они признают лишь своих Богов! Но Косм... Всевидящая Косм… Они верят в то, чего не существует! Глупцы! Здесь же все иначе… понимаешь? Да что я говорю! О, Великие, ты видел все сам!  
  
«Но я – это они,» – он распробовал эту горечь на вкус.  
  
_Что-то болезненно вонзилось между ребер._  
  
Гаскойн резко пошатнулся вперед, а после тяжело осел назад, чудом попав на кровать и чудом не выронив шкатулки из рук. Мелодия, будто издеваясь, вела свое неторопливое повествование дальше.  
  
_«Знакомство с безумием.»_  
  
\- Мне дали шанс. Как одаренному, как видящему дальше и понимающему больше. Я смог бы добиться того, к чему даже не приблизился здесь, в Бюргенверте. Я нашел для нас новое пристанище. И там, с последователями, которые разделяют мои взгляды и поддерживают меня, уже без всякого вмешательства этих трусов извне, без обращения к грязной крови мы сможем связаться с Великими! И узнать...  
  
Все эти громкие слова, активные жесты, фанатичный блеск в глазах – все это игра. Для кого? Для нее? И опустей сейчас комната, актер вряд ли это заметит – ведь сцена находится в его голове.  
  
«Отвратительно, – не впервой поймал себя на мысли Гаскойн. – Если Великие превращают людей в сумасшедших, мне крупно повезло, что мои Боги другие.»  
  
_Незримое лезвие все глубже погружалось в плоть._  
  
\- Миколаш, ты себя сейчас слышишь? – хриплый смех как и сам вопрос потонули в чужих лихорадочных излияниях.  
  
_«Твоя судьба предопределена, Гаскойн.»_  
  
Миколаш не слышал ни себя, ни его. Он тонул. Все глубже и глубже погружаясь на дно. На свое дно. Высвобождая из глубин своего сознания дремавших там демонов.  
  
\- Ты бы мог быть с нами! Но раз за разом я слышал от тебя лишь отказ и предложение бежать! Бежать от истины! Ты и правда допускал мысль, что я променяю высшие стремления, во имя которых трудился многие годы, которым посвятил всю свою жизнь, на это? На то, что ты наивно называешь…  
  
_Острие коснулось сердца._  
  
\- Захлопни свою пасть, щенок! – последние слова безумца потонули в яростном крике Гаскойна. – Нет у тебя права произносить это слово!  
  
_«Смирись, – гадкий насмешливый шепот в голове не смолкал.»_  
  
«Ну уж нет!» – не той породы он был, чтоб молчать.  
  
– Раскрой свои глаза и оглядись вокруг! Посмотри на себя! Чем ты стал? Что с тобой сотворили твои Великие Боги? Твоя Косм! Ты уже не размышляешь, а просто бредишь и кривляешься. Не открыли они твоих глаз, а лишь заляпали грязью. Откуда взялась та грязь? Из того болота, что ты назвал Космосом!  
  
Миколаш приподнял брови.  
  
– А мои Боги — ложь? – продолжал Гаскойн. – Их никто не слышал? Их никто не видел? Нет совершенно никаких подтверждений их существования – таково общепризнанное мнение твоих кругов, не так ли?  
  
Вот она, улыбка, подтвердившая его слова.  
  
\- Зато они не превращают людей в бездушных марионеток. Они дают силу, но не повод вершить с ее помощью кровавые расправы, дают веру, но не сводят с ума. Они благородны и любят нас. А что дали тебе твои Боги? Не осуждай и не мешай другим верить в то, что им хочется. Ты делаешь тоже самое.  
  
«Ты заразился сумасшествием от него. За многие слова на родине тебя лишили бы сана, – устало подумал Отец.»  
  
И засмеялся.  
  
После воцарилась тишина.  
  
Некоторое время Миколаш был безмолвен, а после подошел и сел перед ним на колени, положив руки на его стиснутые кулаки, и заглянул в глаза.  
  
Мелодия начала затихать.  
  
\- Думаешь, я не замечал того, как ты смотришь на меня? Считаешь, не осознавал, как ты тонешь во мне? Я видел все. И да, мне определенно нравилось это, потому-то мы и были вместе. Скажешь – тоже ложь? Сказки? Мне открылось больше, чем ты думаешь, с самого начала, с самого первого взгляда, – тонкий палец указал на шкатулку. – Чудесная вещица – эта поделка Древних, не правда ли? Пускай же теперь ее чарующая песнь напоминает тебе обо мне. Как только музыка вновь коснется твоего сознания, ты вспомнишь: все эти взгляды, прикосновения, все – до мельчайших подробностей. Я желаю, чтобы она стала твоим Кошмаром. За слова надо платить, дорогой друг. Я не могу простить тебе подобного оскорбления. Только не в ее сторону. Не в ее...  
  
Мелодия замолчала. С ней замолчал и собеседник, поднялся, поспешил к двери, покидая эту комнату, это заведение и этого человека – навсегда. Счастливые времена обернутся дурным сном для обоих, но поймут они это лишь со временем.  
  
Проклятие пало на шкатулку, и она была закрыта. Отложена, но не выброшена. Спрятана с глаз, но не забыта.  
  
_Рана кровоточила._  
  
\- Высшие стремления, говоришь… – Гаскойн глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, – С тобой я успел позабыть, для чего прибыл сюда. Пора возвращаться домой.  
  
Сложившиеся обстоятельства заставили мужчину вихрем пронестись по комнате, собирая немногочисленные вещи и приводя себя в порядок. Больше не было причин оставаться в этом Богом забытом месте. Он решил сегодня же покинуть город. Теперь комната казалась ему душной и тесной от воспоминаний пережитого здесь. Ни коридоры, ни улицы, ни цветущие по весне деревья больше не дарили всех тех радостных эмоций, что он испытывал в счастье. Горе отупляло. Причиняло боль. И это было невыносимо.  
  
Поэтому, не найдя лучшего решения, Гаскойн решил бежать.  
  
_«Ты еще вернешься к нам. Ты не сможешь сюда не вернуться. Запомни это.»_  
  
Дверь закрылась.


	3. Часть 3

Движение воздуха – вилы пронеслись совсем рядом с лицом, едва не задев его.  
  
Ответный удар ногой, и зараженный отлетел во тьму, послышался грохот, после – лишь брань.  
  
 _«Нет, это не твоя цель. Бессмысленно тратить здесь время.»_  
  
Гаскойн пришел в себя еще квартал назад, когда шум в голове стих, уступив перезвону колокольчиков, что вырвало его из тягостных воспоминаний. Звук помогал определить местоположение врагов, а было их предостаточно. Местность он знал наизусть – глаза более не видели, их заменяли память тела и яркие картины прошлого.  
  
 _Прошлого, где устремлялись ввысь шпили соборов, ратушей и часовен, увлекавшие за собой умы людские столь высоко, что у новоприбывших гостей захватывало дух. Да так и не отпускало. Казалось, что все здесь жило, работало и даже угасало необъяснимо легко, возвышенно и с единой целью, недоступной для простых глаз. Это был прекрасный механизм, и загадка его неуловимого, но пронизывающего все существо величия манила странников со всех уголков Света._  
  
 _И в миг эти прекрасные картины сменились воспоминаниями о том, как божественный механизм, извратив себя, разрушился и слился вновь – в уродливую сумасшедшую массу. Воспоминаниями о тварях чудовищно огромных и многоруких будто пауки, сидящих на крышах соборов и следящих десятками алчущих глаз за горожанами, принося иным ужасную гибель. Воспоминаниями об искалеченных болезнью животных, изуродованных ярнамитах и даже... О, да, с какой радостью он оставил то место. Место, где обитали самые страшные порождения Чумы – служители Церкви, ее Чудовища._  
  
 _Воспоминаниями о лишении глаз и, особенно яркими – об абсолютной бессмысленности этого поступка. Никакими благородными намерениями уже невозможно было исправить то, что сотворил с ним контракт. Сотворила Церковь._  
  
На лицо брызнула горячая кровь. Взмах тяжелого топора позволил целиком разрубить тело одержимого, окропляя его внутренностями мостовую. Гаскойн брезгливо отер лицо. Еще несколько выстрелов – несколько пуль, с аппетитным чавканьем входящих в плоть – судорожно вздымаются чьи-то пока еще не отрубленные конечности; и азарт захватывает Гаскойна целиком.  
  
Вновь в погоню. Не сберечь головы сегодня тому, кто потревожил его дом и угрожал жизни его девочек. Хоть след и потерялся во тьме, но тошнотворный запах не смог так быстро раствориться в воздухе. Зверь, бегущий на зов собрата, был совсем рядом.  
  
За поворотом находилась небольшая площадь. Там Гаскойн и планировал его настичь. Идеальное место чтобы хорошенько подраться: достаточно пространства для манёвров, и вместе с этим немало мест, где можно укрыться для секундной передышки. Для чего передышка в борьбе с плевым противником? Для того, чтобы дать достойный отпор стае чудовищ, следующей за ним.  
  
Рывком вынутая секира, скрежет трансформации, боевая стойка, и он готов.  
  
 _«Вокруг так много глаз, Охотник. Ты ошибся. О чем болела твоя голова?»_  
  
«Сколько их?»  
  
Тишина. Не ожидали, наблюдают. Тварь будто одна, но это заблуждение – мерзостный запах никуда не делся, лишь многократно усилился, и не будь он столь привычен, то дышать бы было почти невозможно; охотник насквозь уже пропах – будто один из них, только они так не считают. Лишь враг на территории стаи, нежелательный волк-одиночка, которому никогда не стать своим в этом городе. Ни среди людей, ни среди монстров.   
  
Утробное рычание и последующие за ним звуки движения тел… Четверо? Пятеро? Пока еще не уловить, но уже понятно, что заварушка обещает быть веселой.  
  
Окружают: двое зашли со спины, двое обосновались по бокам, на стенах домов. Недавний гость предпочел занять позицию спереди. Видимо, узнал запах неудавшейся добычи и решил исправиться. Обступили и замерли, выжидая удобного случая, знака, ошибки – да чего угодно.  
  
Никто не шелохнется, тела напряжены до предела, стук сердец сливается в один дикий ритм, дыхание вторит ему, превращая все в ужасную какофонию, которая оглушает, нарастая. Кажется, что голова уже не выдержит и лопнет, как переполненный гнилью нарыв.  
  
Главарь вдруг завыл. Требовательно, не принимая возражений. Зовет и не желает больше ждать.  
  
Толчок. Срываются одновременно. Не осталось времени для раздумий, лишь битва и надежда на удачу.  
  
Гаскойн с силой подпрыгнул вверх, складывая топор, и из-за пояса появляется мушкетон: первый зверь, получив пулю в глаз, отброшен обратно. Еще двоих удар секиры уводит в сторону, разрывая морды. Отдача позволяет уйти под живот четвертой твари и вспороть его, пролив смердящую кровь. Пинок должен был отправить ее тело точно в сторону пятого ликантропа, но тот уже был слишком близко. Острозубая челюсть опоясывает тело, лапы удерживают руки – веса гада хватает, чтобы прижать его к земле и впиться глубже, подбираясь прямо к органам. Пока оставшиеся в живых затравленно скулят и приходят в себя, победитель упивается победой.  
  
\- Черт… Гррраах…  
  
 _«Очнись, Гаскойн! Что за унижение – быть убитым на этой грязной улице тварью, что слабее тебя!»_  
  
И он отпускает поводья рассудка. Отпускает, чтобы выжить, чтобы отомстить. Прутья клетки гнутся, частично ломаются, но все еще не дают выйти целиком. Изо рта вместе с кровью вырывается рев.  
  
Пробудившийся зверь играючи высвобождается из казалось бы мертвой хватки и берется за пасть монстра, медленно раздвигая ее. Лапы вздымаются в воздух и отпускают его, неистово молотят все вокруг. Тварь верещит, силясь вырваться. Ее сородичи только наблюдают, не желая помогать. Кожа и сухожилия рвутся, резкий треск и стук об землю оповещают о том, что нижняя челюсть встретилась с мостовой. Безжизненный кусок мяса, отброшенный в сторону.  
  
 _«Не отпускай их!»_  
  
Шумно втягивая в себя воздух со всеми примесями, Гаскойн легко определяет местоположение оставшихся врагов и мгновенно срывается с места. Ныне он не ведает ни боли, ни страха. Бросок – его жертва лишается второго глаза, а после раздаются булькающие звуки из порванной глотки. Три трупа, остается двое. Как сладко.   
  
Но звери уже трусливо рванули прочь в разные стороны: один – в ближайшую подворотню, ведущую к каналам, второй – напрямик к кладбищу. Первого Гаскойн быстро нагнал, сломал ему хребет и бросил к крысам – пусть тоже устроят себе праздник в эту ночь. Другого пришлось выслеживать – он решил затаиться. Чрезвычайно глупо, когда от тебя на всю округу разит животным страхом и кровью. Его череп, в итоге, был размозжен о надгробные плиты.   
  
«Быстро, бесплатно, а главное – уже на месте.»  
  
Дело закончено, и он замер, не зная, что делать дальше.   
  
 _«Чудесная песнь. Твои колокольцы не хотят замолкать. Рядом еще одна жертва – еще одно незаконченное дело.»_  
  
«Да когда же ты замолчишь?!»  
  
Кто-то выбежал из-за поворота.  
  
\- Гаско…  
  
Крик женщины резко прервался. Было достаточно одного слабого удара – ее тело, отброшенное вниз с площадки, стукнулось оземь и испустило дух. Зверь даже не удостоил его вниманием, обратив морду к другому концу кладбища, куда уже поднимался по лестнице новый Охотник...   
  
 _«Очнись!»_


	4. Часть 4 (До)

Вернуться пришлось. И надолго. Его родная церковь, получив на руки привезенную им информацию, спустя несколько месяцев исследований отослала его обратно. Им было мало, им всегда было мало, и потому уже несколько долгих лет он жил на два дома: здесь – с семьей и изредка совершал поездки на родину, чтобы передать бумаги или безделушки, которые как награду за пытливость позволяли забрать себе после самостоятельных вылазок в подземелья.   
  
И вот после долгой дороги он вновь в Ярнаме, с которым вернулись и тяжкие раздумья, связанные с Церковью Исцеления и спрятанной перед отъездом шкатулкой.   
  
Все рассуждения о роли новой Церкви в его жизни невольно сводились к мысли принять предложение Викария Лоуренса и примкнуть к ее Охотникам. Получив доступ в Собор, без труда удалось бы достать ответы на вопросы, которые давно его беспокоят. Ведь за время его отсутствия зревший в Бюргенверте конфликт на почве теорий об Истинном Величии дошел до предельной точки, спровоцировав раскол. И без того малочисленные, тайные знания оказались разделены и изолированы. И это стало проблемой.  
  
Если с первым вопросом он разобрался самостоятельно, то решение второго было волей случая.  
  
 _Гаскойн не мог ожидать, что по возвращению однажды домой, он найдет всю семью в сборе, склонившуюся над чем-то на столе. Руки Хенрика касаются этого предмета, и играет знакомая музыка. Хенрик улыбается, видя восхищенные лица дочери и малышек, а вот Гаскойну становится трудно дышать – вокруг него будто образуется вакуум и втягивает его в пучину воспоминаний, заполненную иным местом, иными людьми, иными чувствами и идеалами._  
  
 _В очередной раз обращенный к нему вопрос супруги возвращает его обратно в наполненную светом комнату. Казалось бы, никто ничего не заметил, и радостно шумят малышки, но краем глаза он замечает испытывающий взгляд старого Охотника. Ха, как же иначе. Старик опытен, строг и упрям, проницателен, даже чрезмерно. А разве могло быть по-другому? И если бы не неизмеримая любовь Гаскойна к Виоле, нежелание делать ее несчастной, огромное количество убитого времени и изнуряющий бой один на один, закончившейся победой, то не знал бы он супружеского счастья. Не сидели бы на его коленях сейчас два ангелка, которых он ласково гладил по макушкам, разглядывая их чудные лица и слушая их рассказы о прошедшем дне._  
  
 _Как назло, музыкальная шкатулка стала любимым развлечением в семье, следовательно – каждодневным мучением. Вместе с женой они написали своим дочерям самые светлые заповеди на будущее и поместили их в нее, вкладывая в слова всю свою любовь, а на ночь напевали дочерям колыбельные под звуки этой дьявольской мелодии. Но что бы Гаскойн не делал, какие иллюзии не строил, ничто не смывало чертового проклятия._  
  
 _Он все еще видел это. И оно отравляло его жизнь. Прошлое не отпускало, делая настоящее невыносимым._  
  
Поэтому шкатулка была благополучно спрятана. И если за это время ее никто не нашел, то и тягостные воспоминания, возможно, никогда его больше не настигнут.  
  
Толчок.  
  
\- Эй, поосторожней!  
  
Гаскойн вынырнул из неприятных мыслей. Первым намерением было выругаться, но он, стиснув зубы, пересилил себя и огляделся.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, – ответил он и даже наклонился, чтобы помочь подобрать уроненный им скарб незнакомца. – Не скажите ли, куда я забрел?   
  
На него поглядел старик, поглядел с недоверчивым прищуром, будто проверяя – шутка ли сказанное им, но, окинув взглядом его дорожное одеяние, переменился в лице.  
  
\- Конечно, скажу. Чем, может статься, уберегу тебя от беды, странник. Это Яаар’гул, – ответил он, указывая на огни вдалеке. – При школе Менсиса выстроен.  
  
Заметив, как меняется при упоминании школы голос собеседника, Гаскойн не стал его прерывать и позволил выговориться.  
  
\- Я сам нездешний, приторговываю только, но слышал разное… – многозначительный взгляд. – Поговаривают, что в этом месте творят какую-то чертовщину с людьми да со зверьем. Погляди только на этих сумасшедших! Носят на головах стальные клетки и мнят, что это освободит и возвысит их умы! Какая блажь!  
  
Старик вдруг затих, огляделся по сторонам и продолжил уже шепотом.  
  
\- Слухи ходят, что там готовят какой-то особый ритуал для этого их возвышения. И, думается мне, он не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Помяни мое слово, парень.  
  
Одновременно они повернули свои головы к воротам, которые открылись и заглотили повозку.  
  
\- Становится все опасней. Не стоит по ночам гулять здесь одному. Впрочем, и иная компания, порой, не доберется до деревни невредимой, – старик сглотнул судорожно. – Жуткие твари убивают людей. И неясно, откуда они взялись. Хорошо, что Церковь занялась этим делом, иначе не видать нам спасения…  
  
Видимо, что-то вспомнив, говорящий притих.  
  
Они так и сидели, склонившись друг к другу, и держа в руках засаленное тряпье. Каждый задумался о своем.  
  
«Я предупреждал его. Давно предупреждал. И теперь это не мое дело.»  
  
 _Перед глазами появилась знакомая тонкогубая ухмылка._  
  
Гаскойн резко встал, выцедил благодарность за предостережения и двинулся в город. На душе было паршиво.


	5. Часть 5

Агрессия резко отступила. Раны хоть и затянулись, но болели нещадно. Рассудок все еще не был чист, а его направленность оставалась ограниченной. Желание уничтожать все, что посмело выйти этой ночью на улицу, пылало в голове багряными буквами, ведь никто не был защищен от болезни. Рано или поздно она сожрет всех.

«Так зачем же ждать, Охотник? Стань их чумой!»

Едва заметное движение внизу на кладбище – всего лишь зараженный, спрятавшийся среди могил и втихую пожирающий чужую добычу. И по ранам на теле жертвы несложно было догадаться чью. Их трупы за его спиной, и смрад от них невыносимый.

Напряжение мышц ног, и уже в воздухе Гаскойн выхватывает свое оружие, чтобы мгновение спустя обрушиться на жертву, разрубая ее пополам. Еще несколько ударов, но не с целью добить, а скорее от досады, что все закончилось так быстро. Никакого азарта.

«Ты не один.»

Краем глаза видно, что другой Охотник совсем рядом. Стоит, наблюдает. Молодой и, похоже, абсолютный новичок – нелепое оружие, сам весь в крови. Отчасти своей. Израненный тут и там. Кто же выходит в эту ночь без приличного запаса кровавой микстуры? Глупо. Даже вдвойне глупо, учитывая, кому он попался. Скидок никто не даст. За все надо платить. И платить полностью.

«Сейчас!»

\- Кругом чудовища... Ты станешь одним из них… рано или поздно!

Кровь вскипела, и он ринулся в бой, игнорируя видимое удивление врага. Или же все-таки товарища?

«Врага! Со временем, как и ты, он превратится в монстра! Со временем здесь все превратятся в монстров! Не медли! Порви его!»

Проклятые голоса раздражали, но дело свое делали. Затуманенный разум принимал как должное даже самые безумные идеи.

Секира рассекла пустоту – новичок успел юркнуть за надгробную плиту. Решил, должно быть, что окружение сыграет ему на руку.

«Пусть так!»

Выстрел – отражен. Еще один – снова мимо.

«Неплохо. Чему-то сопляк смог обучиться за такой краткий срок, но этого мало! Теперь сыграем по-настоящему!»

Молниеносный прыжок, и Гаскойн уже рядом, опасно близко, смеясь, выдыхает ему в лицо. Кулаком поддает под ребра. Мальчишка задыхается, но уходит в сторону, избегая пули. Секира на длинном древке достает до него, вспарывая открывшийся бок.

Не давая противнику и шанса исцелиться, Гаскойн снова рвет дистанцию.

«Сменил оружие? Интересно.»

Удар хлыста пришелся по плечу. Давно он не встречал подобных манер. Ныне охотники довольствовались тяжелой двуручкой или же полагались на огнестрелы, не горя желанием близких контактов.

Шорох перьев.

«У нас гости.»

«Нет, не из тех, кто станет мешаться. По крайней мере, пока мой оппонент жив. Так для нее меньше работы.»

Когда Гаскойн вновь возвращает внимание на охотника, тот выглядит уже на порядок лучше.

«Не имеет значения. Ему не выйти победителем!»

Вновь в наступление: попытка ударить по ногам, задеть лицо, ранить руки, чтобы противник обронил оружие.

\- Слишком медленно, Охотник! Скоро твоя сладкая кровь омоет эти плиты! – Гаскойн заливается хохотом.

Не испугался. Ускорился – неимоверно быстро провел череду ударов, дерзко сократив дистанцию. Но юнца так просто читать.

«Зачем глаза, когда и без того все очевидно?»

Хлыст неожиданно ушел вправо, зацепив и обрушив крест; Гаскойн легко увернулся, но отвлекся – в ногу немедля вонзилась трость, вызвав яростное рычание.

«Твоя самонадеянность ничего не стоит, если ты не можешь отразить такую посредственную атаку!»

Опять хлыст.

«Дикого зверя надлежит укрощать. Не потому ли он выбрал такое оружие?»

Смех в голове заглушил все прочие звуки.

«Черт подери, да на чьей стороне эти твари?»

Удар пришелся по спине, легким параличом сковав все тело. Гаскойн оперся о ближайшее надгробие, удерживая себя на ногах.

«Недостаточно сильное, чтобы обездвижить, но для замедления самое то.»

Хлыст обвивает его тело, впиваясь шипами, и вот он уже с размаху врезается в ворота и падает. Дыхание сбивается. Через несколько секунд трость протыкает его пах. Запах собственной крови становится последней каплей. Издевательский смех в голове все не прекращается.

Округу оглашает рев. 

Ослепленный яростью и болью, зверь на своем пути крушит все, что подвернется под лапы. Осколки дождем обдают молодого Охотника, и его руки уже в страхе шарят по карманам, ища то, что, как наставляли, должно помочь. Отчего же не воспользоваться шансом?

Наконец, искомое было найдено, но чудовищный противник уже преградил ему путь и вовлек в очередной обмен ударами. Ритм боя становится невероятно быстрым. Этот танец каждый раз был новым, но всегда неизбежно вел лишь к одному концу – смерти.

Удар. Рывок вправо. Удар. Уворот влево. Рывок назад. Повтор… 

Ритм. Ритм. Ритм…

Охотник зажат в угол. Не стоило повторять свой ход. Надо было прервать череду однотипных движений. 

Что-то небольшое блеснуло в его руках.

Лапа занесена для последнего удара, но тут тихая мелодия вплетается в нить событий.

С ней приходит нечто.

Ритмичное движение чьих-то бедер под его руками. Чьи-то ладони, скользящие по его разгоряченной груди. Улыбка, вспарывающая воспоминания. 

Его же оружие разрубило плечевую кость, и правая рука стала бесполезной. На миг дикая боль вернула Гаскойна в реальность.

«Хах… Надо же было чертовому возбуждению вызвать во мне именно эти воспоминания!» – зверь затравленно огляделся, ловя испуганный чужой взгляд.

Но в его мир вновь ворвались предательские звуки.

\- Ты проснулся? Неужто снова – от кошмара?

Рука осторожно коснулась его правого плеча, отдавая теплом реального мира.

Он широко раскрыл глаза: вокруг царили полумрак и тишина, местами угадывались очертания их общей комнаты в Бюргенверте.

«Это и правда был сон? Весь этот ужас был всего лишь сном?»

\- Я смог достать нам кое-что вкусное, – заговорщицкая улыбка, – После прогуляемся, и сходишь со мной на лекции, тогда совсем отрезвеешь. 

«Почему я не вижу твоих глаз? Неужели тут так темно?»

Бледная кожа протянутой руки белеет будто луч надежды в этом безумном круговороте событий.

\- Иди сюда и расскажи, что приснилось. 

Его ждет дружественное тепло, сытная еда и светлый день, наполненный новым и удивительным. Лучше быть не может.

«Так чего же я медлю?»

Он хватает протянутую руку и привлекает Миколаша к себе. Тот поддается, смеясь, и Гаскойна обдает волной холода. Голове легчает, и в ответ на счастливую улыбку Миколаш касается губами его шеи. От них веет прохладой.

Охотник с заметным облегчением наблюдает, как отрубленная голова зверя катится по промерзлой земле. Тело чудовища по инерции будто тянется куда-то. Ищет спасения? Не придавая этому значения, новый пленник крови продолжает свой путь сквозь ночь, не преследуемый никем. Тьма безумия непременно настигнет его, как и прочих других, но – позже.

Позади него с шумом захлопывается Кошмар.


End file.
